


Growing Up

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [19]
Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: As Mary approaches adulthood, changes are made regarding her education and how she spends her time.
Relationships: Mary Lennox & Dickon Sowerby
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'game over'.
> 
> Dickon still speaks with a Yorkshire accent, but I didn't write it out phonetically to make it easier for ESL readers to understand.

"There you are, Miss Mary," Dickon greeted her with a broad smile when he spotted her walking towards him across the moor.

A faint smile curved her lips as Soot flew towards her, raising an arm for him to perch so she could pet him. Keeping her eyes on the raven, she said, "Hullo, Dickon."

"Here now, is something the matter?" He asked, moving to Mary's side with concern in his bright blue eyes.

Mary bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm to go away to school."

"I thought you had a tutor so you wouldn't have to?" Dickon asked, looking puzzled.

She shrugged helplessly, making Soot squawk and flutter to Dickon's shoulder. "There are things I want to learn that a tutor can't teach me."

"When do you go?" He wondered, taking her hands to keep her from fidgeting.

Squeezing his hands, Mary replied, "The end of the summer."

"Then we'll make the most of it," Dickon replied, leading her over to his horse. He'd grown too big for a pony several years ago.

Reluctantly, she pulled her hands out of his. "There's more."

"Oh?" Stroking Soot's head when the raven tweaked his ear, he waited patiently for her to marshal the words she needed to say.

Hesitantly, Mary explained, "I'm to have a chaperone when I visit you. Since I'm growing into a young lady. It wouldn't be proper for me to spend time alone with you. Or Colin."

"A chaperone?" Dickon repeated, looking puzzled for the first time that she could recall.

Nodding, she explained quietly, "An adult who'll make sure we don't do anything we shouldn't."

"As if I would." He frowned and she wished she could chase it away.

Mary nodded again. "I know and most everyone knows, but it wouldn't be 'proper'."

"When is this chaperone going to start joining us?" Dickon asked, still looking a bit offended.

She bit her lip. "Next week, I think?"

"Then there's nothing to worry about now," he took her hand and led her towards his horse once more, the bright smile back on his face.

Mary gladly let Dickon help her onto the horse's back, wrapping her arms around his waist once he sat before her. As they set off for a grand gallop, a familiar thought ran through her mind: _I hate growing up._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope readers can see that I interpreted 'game over' to mean the end of childhood games and fun.


End file.
